A WORST NIGHTMARE
by JanaMimi
Summary: Don Flack gets some shocking news while working on a case that turns his world upside down this my first go at a story rated T as I'm not sure


_while working on a case Don gets shocking news that turns his world upside down_

 ** _I don't own anything from CSI:NY just Megan_**

 _ **A WORST NIGHTMARE**_

Don Flack was running late that morning Megan his fifteenth month old daughter had grizzled through the night and had only gone off to sleep in the early hours so he had slept in and now he was running round trying to sort himself and Megan out Megan was sat in her highchair still grizzling every time Don went close to her she made a grab for him but she couldn't quiet get hold of him which made her whine at him "just a minuet imp" Don told her while he packed her day care bag his phone went off "hello oh hi Mac yeh look I'm sorry I'm running a bit late yeh I'm leaving the apartment now I just gota drop Megan off at day care then I'm on my way to the scene yeh see you there" he said he walked over to Megan "hey you little lady getting me into trouble it's a good job I love you so much" he said smiling at his daughter Megan grabbed his tie and whined "ok come on then" he said picking her up Megan nuzzled into his chest and stopped her whining Don kissed her on her head picked up her bag and left the apartment in the car on the way to day care Don noticed Megan rubbing her eyes a lot "you still tired my little imp" he asked Megan just pulled a face and rubbed her eyes again "aw its ok baby were here now you can have another sleep" Don said just as he pulled up to the Jack N Jill day care centre he was greeted by the supervisor Sarah "hi there looks like some ones running late" she smiled "yeh tell me about it" Don grinned as he handed Megan over to Sarah "she's a little cranky due to not getting much sleep last night so if she wants a nap that's ok" he said kissing Megan on the head "ok I'll make sure she has one" Sarah smiled as Don went to leave Megan grabbed his tie again and whined at him "hey you let go before you make me really late" Don said laughing he took his tie out of Megan's hand and ruffled her hair Megan turned away and gave a sob as Don headed to his car and Sarah went in side with Megan she laid her down in a cot "there you go baby you get some sleep" she cooed Megan closed her eyes and went to sleep

"The victims name is James Fenton he was a sales rep just recently divorced" Don informed Mac and Stella they both grinned at Don "what?" he asked "you know its amazing how you mange to be late getting up and still get to the crime scene before us" Stella said "and that's with a drop off at day care Mac added "yeh well its amazing what you can do with a combination of short cuts and traffic cops Don grinned back "ah friends in high places hey" Stella laughed "looks like he's been stabbed several times" Mac said crouching down to look at the victim "so you think this could be a crime of passion" Don asked puzzled "could be do we know any thing about the ex" Stella asked "yeh her name is Marie Fenton formally Marie Connor we're still trying to track her down" Don said looking at his notes "have you spoken to the neighbours" Mac asked "yeh they told me the Fenton's use to be a happy couple up until a year ago when their baby daughter died in some kind of accident then every thing went down hill they got divorced blaming each other for the death" Don told Mac and Stella "well looks like the ex Mrs Fenton is a person of interest grab Danny and try and track her down" Mac said "yep ok" Don replied as he walked off "its sad that you think you have everything going for you then its cruelly taken away from you" Stella sighed "yeh it makes you appreciate the people around you more" Mac said sadly

At the Jack N Jill day care Megan had woken up grizzly it was such nice morning that the staff and children were playing in the garden area Sarah was rocking Megan to see if she could get her off to sleep again Sarah made up a silly song using Megan's full name Megan gave a whine and rubbed her eyes then went back to sleep Sarah laid her back down on the blanket pulling the corner over to keep her warm outside the fence a figure watched the children and cried until they heard a name being mentioned then they smiled and went to find away in.

Don rang Danny at the lab and told him to meet him down stairs "so where we going" Danny asked "last known address of Marie Fenton" Don said annoyed "whats up with you" Danny asked puzzled "oh the battery on my dam cell just died" Don sighed "Meg didn't have a good night last night so I ended up sleeping in this morning which made me late and I forgot it needed charging he added Danny grinned "well that's the perils of fatherhood Donnie boy" he sniggered "oh and you would know all about fatherhood would you Mr Messer" Don retorted then laughed "yeh well I hope she sleeps better tonight coz she's not the only one who needs the sleep" he sighed.

"Hello my beautiful girl" the stranger said Megan opened her eyes looked up and smiled "oh you still recognise me do you" they grinned and picked Megan up then headed to the gate and walked out no one noticed them Sarah had taken a child in to use the bathroom and the other girls were seeing to two children that had fallen over in the strangers mind it didn't matter any way this was their daughter they where taking they hadn't asked these people to mind her… A few minuets later Sarah came back out with the child she had taken in and looked over at the blanket that Megan had been lying on "oh my god where's Megan" she said looking over at the other two girls "what?" they both said jumping to their feet "WHERE'S MEGAN FLACK WHERE IS SHE" Sarah shouted running to the blanket that she had been lying on "oh god I don't know she was still asleep when I looked over then I was dealing with little Tommy's cut knee" cried Becky "she's not here in the garden oh god the gates open someone must of taken her" sobbed Chloe "right get the other children inside we need to ring the police and call Megan's dad" Sarah said going pale

Mac and Stella where in the lab going over the crime scene photos with Aiden when the phone rang Mac picked it up "Detective Taylor" he said "hello Detective Taylor my names Sarah Hansen from Jack N Jill day care we're trying to get hold of Detective Flack but are having no luck he gave us this number as an emergency" she sobbed "is the something wrong with Megan" Mac asked in a serious tone Sarah gave a big sob and said "yes sir she's missing we cant find her anywhere" it took a minuet for it to sink in what Sarah had said to him "have you called the police" Mac asked "yes there on their way" Sarah said "ok I'll locate Detective Flack and make our way over to the day care" Mac said shocked he put the phone down "whats going on" asked Aiden "that was Megan's day care she's gone missing and they cant get a hold of Don" Mac said worried "what" said Stella and Aiden shocked he tried Don's cell "its say caller unavailable" Mac said "oh my god so who you ringing now" Stella asked Danny he's out with Flack it will make it easier if he drives Don there and I meet them" Mac said Stella nodded well me and Aiden will crack on with the case but keep us posted Mac" Stella said "will do but you keep me posted on the case too ok" Mac told them " you can count on us Mac" Aiden said.

Don and Danny had reached the apartment of Marie Fenton "Mrs Fenton NYPD" Flack called out as he knocked on the door the was no answer "what you want with Mrs Mad lady" said a little boy Danny looked down at the kid and grinned "you know the lady who lives here" he asked "yeh she's nutty she keeps shouting at mum to keep the noise down coz her baby's sleeping but she don't have one" the boy said "have you seen her today" asked Don "no" the boy answered "Jamie come here what have I told you about talking to strangers" the boys Mother said "their not strangers their the police" he said pointing at Don and Danny Don stepped forward and flashed his badge "NYPD Detective Flack Ma'am and this is Detective Messer we're looking for a Marie Fenton have you seen her at all" he asked "the fruitcake no not for a few days" she answered Danny's phone went off so he moved a way to answer it "Messer here" Danny said "Danny don't say any thing but move out of earshot of Flack" Mac's voice told him Danny moved a few more paces while Don continued to speak to the woman and her son "ok I'm away from him whats up" Danny asked "I've just had a call of Megan's day care she's gone missing you need to get him over there now" Mac answered "what how the hell" Danny was lost for words " I don't know I'm on my way over now I'll meet you there" Mac finished Danny went white he walked back over to the group "no never met her ex" the woman was saying "err… Flack we got to go" Danny said Don turned round and looked at Danny's pale face "whats up with you" he asked "new lead Mac wants us to chase it up right now" Danny mumbled "ok lets go" Don said they said good bye to the lady and her son and headed out to the car "err…Flack let me drive please" "you feeling ok" Don asked handing the keys over they got in the car and Danny just sat there "err… Danny you need to put the key into the ignition to start the engine" Don laughed Danny started up the engine and drove off he looked at Don "listen we're not following a new lead its Megan she's missing from day care Mac just called to say" Danny said sadly Don just stared at him "you know what Messer that's just not funny ok" Don said angrily "its not a joke Don we're heading to Jack N Jill's now Mac's on his way there too" Danny said quietly "she cant be missing I mean I dropped her off this morning she was still tired so they said they lay her down for a sleep" Don said panic rising up in him he sat and thought for a moment "I know she'll have woke up and moved herself she's always hiding on me I found her asleep behind the couch the other day" Don laughed nervously Danny looked over at him "yeh mate maybe" was all he could say to him.

Megan was having a great time she'd had an ice-cream and now she was being pushed on the swings "see baby I know the swings are your favourite there mine too just a few more goes then its off for us two" they said Megan just laughed and clapped her hands after a few minuets they lifted Megan out of the swing "come on beautiful we need to shop before we go home that's it my good girl" they smiled Megan frowned a little at being taken away from the swings but she snuggled in to this strange lady.

When Mac turned up at Jack and Jill's the where police officers all ready taking statements from the staff parents were leaving with their children just as he stepped towards the door he heard the screech of tyres and turned round to see Don fly out of the car "WHERE IS SHE OH GOD WHERE IS SHE" he shouted two police officers tried to block him from going in "get the hell out my way" Don said angrily flashing his badge they moved and let him through he raced over to Mac "oh god Mac what happened where is she" he sobbed "we don't know Don someone has walked in and taken her the day care tried to get hold of you" Mac replied "my cell died I didn't get chance to charge it coz of running late" Don sobbed "where going to find her Don" Mac said putting his arm around him Don saw Sarah "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING YOUR SUPPOSED TOBE LOOKING AFTER HER" Don yelled at her "Don stop leave it Don come on inside now" Mac said pulling him away Sarah started sobbing to "I'm sorry I'm so sorry I was singing songs about her name to get her off to sleep then I took a child to the bathroom when I got back she was gone I don't know how they got in I don't understand how they got in" she cried the police officer put an arm round her and guided her to a seat "Don lets go inside" Mac said

Megan was tired and hungry she started to cry she wanted a bottle she also needed another nap "its ok baby mommy's got you dinner and juice" Marie Fenton smiled she started to feed Megan after half her dinner Marie gave Megan a sippy cup of orange Megan took a mouth full "there you go baby yum yum" she smiled Megan whimpered then she started to cry suddenly she threw up "oh dear Marie said putting her on the couch Megan was sick again and again she started to scream which made Marie panic "its ok sshh now sshh" she tried Megan carried on crying and threw up again Marie stripped her of her clothes "oh dear baby oh dear" Marie said Megan started screaming louder and louder and was sick again red blotches started to appear on her body Marie tried to soothe her "sshh baby sshh there there its ok" she tried as she bounced her up and down but this just made Megan feel worse she got louder and louder she was sick again and again Marie was starting to get a headache "oh god please shut up baby please SHUT UP YOU STUPID CHILD SHUT UP!" Marie yelled Megan stopped for a minuet she hiccupped then threw up and started to cry again "what the hell is wrong with you" Marie whined Megan sobbed and threw up again Marie had had enough she couldn't cope "I'll put her outside until James comes yes he'll know what to do" Marie said she grabbed Megan up who started crying again Marie put her hand over her mouth "now just be quiet" she said she took her out of the apartment and down to the back ally way Megan was terrified she put Megan by the bins "now stay there and stay quiet" Marie said sternly then she left

Don sat on a chair in Jack n Jill's clutching Megan's rabbit the tears ran down his cheeks he watched the TV screen the was a news flash the news reader came on _"we have an emergency announcement from the NYPD about the abduction of a little girl over to the scene live"_ she said then Mac came on the screen holding a picture up of Megan it was Don's favourite she had his Mac's Danny's Stella and Aiden's badges on her top it had only been taken two weeks before she had such a smile on her face thinking she was cop too "ladies and gentleman we need your help in locating a missing child taken from Jack n Jill day nursery her name is Megan Donna Flack she is fifteen months old she is wearing a blue tee shirt with a white rabbit on it demin dungarees and colourful converse shoes I send a plea out to who ever took her please we beg you do NOT give Megan anything orange flavoured as she allergic to oranges and it will make her severely ill if any one has seen Megan please contact the police urgently on the number on your screen Don closed his eyes and let out a sob Danny put his arm around him "I've lost her Danny I've lost her for good" he cried

Megan whimpered and threw up "ada ada" she sobbed she was so tired and itchy she was covered in hives all over her body she started scratching she really wanted daddy and to sleep she felt shaky and cold as she threw up again she shivered as she sat on the floor it started to rain heavily and she was soaked through in no time Megan started to wail "ada ada dada dahee dahee ma ada ada wan oo" she sobbed but no one came no one heard her

Don stood up "I cant stay here I I need to do something I need to go back to err to the station" he said unsure of himself as he looked round "Don…" Mac said "please I I cant Mac I cant just sit here please I need to do something I I need to be some where else" Don pleaded tears running down his cheeks Mac nodded "Danny take him back to the lab ok" Danny nodded "sure boss come on buddy" Danny said "thankyou" Don said softly as he and Danny left

Megan had been missing five hours when Tim Fey walked into the 121st and straight up to the desk sergeant "excuse me I need to talk to someone about the missing little girl" he said the desk sergeant looked up "Megan Flack you mean" he asked Tim nodded "come this way sir" the officer took him over to a desk "Detective Taylor this gentleman said he needs to talk to some one about Megan Flack" he said "please sit down Mr…" Mac said "Fey Tim Fey" Tim said nervously "so you have information on Megan Flack" Mac said "oh yes I saw her in the park about lunch time she was with a lady playing on the swings she looked happy enough I thought it was a mother and child it wasn't until I saw her picture on the news that I realised what had happened" Tim said "ok do you think you could give us a description of the woman" Mac asked "oh yeh I can do better than that" Tim said pulling out some photographs "I'm an artist you see and I go the park to get ideas and take photos to help with my paintings and well you see they where both so happy I thought I could turn it into a painting call it a mothers love or something" he said Mac looked through the photos "this is brilliant Mr Fey thankyou so much you've given us a break in the case" he said as Tim stood up to go "oh Detective I know you will need them for evidence but to let you know I don't want them back I I couldn't paint that knowing what it really is" Tim said Mac nodded "I understand he said he got up and went back up to the lab Don was sat in the break room with Danny Stella and Aiden he was holding on to boo Megan's rabbit "we have something" Mac said "what" Don said jumping up "a man saw her in the park with a woman round lunch time" Mac said "jeez Mac that was hours ago" Don said kicking a chair in anger "I know Don but this guy didn't know she had been taken he had been developing his photographs that he took and he took one of what he thought was a mother and her child" Mac said laying the photo on the table Don looked down at it gasped there was Megan on the swing being pushed by some woman both where happy and smiling "do you recognise her Don" Stella asked Don shook his head "no I don't know the woman but that's definitely Megan she loves the swings" Don said his heart breaking as he stroked the picture he turned away "I don't get it Mac you know what she's like with women how did they not hear her cry o or growl she always does that I it took weeks to get her to stop doing it to the girls at nursery" Don said upset nobody knew what to say it had puzzled them to "I want her back" he said letting out a sob Aiden hugged him "I know Don where going to put out another appeal for information on the woman hopefully someone out there will recognise her" Mac said

Megan shivered from the cold "ada" she whimpered she was tired cold very wet dirty smelly and very frightened her diaper was full and uncomfortable she could barely keep her eyes open she could here noises and they scared her "ADA" she sobbed she hiccupped and retched she was drained and tired she crouched down as she scratched at the blotches on her legs "ada" she whispered and closed her eyes

Marie Fenton closed the door of her apartment her head was banging she went to the kitchen and took some aspirin with a drink of water then she went and laid down on her bed that dam child her screaming had given her such a headache she would have asleep until James got home he would know what to do James always knew what to do for the best that's why she loved him so much she thought closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep

Mac stood out side the crime lab as reporters jostled to get position "Detective Taylor Detective Taylor can you confirm that Megan Flack the little girl missing is Detective Flack jnr of the NYPD's daughter is that why the whole of the NYPD are involved in searching for her" a reporter asked "the whole of the NYPD are involved because a fifteen month old baby is missing and has been missing for over seven hours we are just trying to bring her back to her family" Mac said reporters started shouting questions Mac held up his hand for silence "we have new information on the case and we need your help a gentleman came forward with photographic evidence of Megan in the park with a woman we need help in identifying her" Mac said holding the picture up "please if you know who this woman is please contact the NYPD urgently I stress again to who ever has Megan we know you want to take care of her but please don't give her any thing orange flavoured thank you" Mac said and went back in side the building as reporters shouted more questions at him

Emma Kinsey sat down on the couch with her husband Tom their son Jamie was fast asleep at last they sat watching the news with a glass of wine "you know its so sad what that child's family must be going through I just hope to god who ever has her is looking after her" Tom said "yeh" Emma said sadly glad their son was safe and sound "they watched as Mac made his appeal and showed the photo of the woman Emma looked at her god she thought she looks like next door she leaned forward to get a better look then the news room put the picture up better and the police number to call "oh my god that's the fruit cake next door" Emma said "are you sure" Tom said frowning "yeh I am the police where here asking questions about her this morning" Emma said shocked "ok did you get the police number to ring then" Tom asked "no but I know a better way to get in touch" Emma said getting Don's card out and ringing the number

Don was lying down hugging Megan's rabbit it had her smell on it he couldn't stop thinking about how whinny she had been this morning and so grizzly last night he hoped she wasn't coming down with something a tear rolled down his cheek he thought about the picture and how she was smiling he hoped she was ok and who ever had her was taking care of her but what if they hadn't seen the news what if they gave her orange juice or something it was such an unusual allergy he looked at his watch 6:30 he sighed he should of clocked off an hour ago picked Meg up taken her home and given her her dinner get her ready for bed and now now he would be sat on the couch reading to her as she played with his tie and fell asleep he loved how she did that the way she always grabbed his tie and nearly yank it off him or stick it to his face and shout boo dada it's funniest thou when she put it over her own eyes then pull it down a bit to make sure he's still there not realising he would have to still be there because one he had hold of her and two the tie was round his neck then she would shout boo at him then fall about laughing at herself another tear fell on to his cheek Danny came into the room "you ok buddy" he asked "I'm tired I've got a headache and oh yeh my fifteen month old daughters been missing for nearly eight hours so take a guess Messer" Don said sarcastically Danny looked down at the table "your phones ringing" Danny said softly "so" Don answered moodily "you want me to answer it" Danny asked "whatever" Don replied Danny sighed and took the phone into the corridor "Detective Messer" Danny said answering the phone "oh sorry my names Emma Kinsey I thought I was ringing Detective Flack I spoke to him earlier today about my neighbour Marie Fenton" Emma said "ah yes I remember we spoke to you and your son Jamie right I was the other Detective there today I'm afraid Detective Flack is busy at the moment but you can talk to me about it" Danny said politely "oh yes I remember you now well my husband and I where just watching the news about the little girl that's missing and I'm telling you now that's Marie Fenton in the picture with her" Emma said the was a pause "are you sure" Danny asked "I'm positive you don't forget a face when its standing at your door every other day yelling and I know she's home coz she shouted through the wall to keep the noise down an hour ago" Emma said "thank you so very much" Danny said "I I was just wondering the little girl she had the same name as Detective Flack are they related" Emma asked Danny sighed "yes Megan is his daughter" he said "oh I hope you find her soon" Emma said worried "thank you" Danny answered hanging up he dashed to Mac's office he slammed the door open "take it easy Danny" Stella said "we've got a lead on both cases" Danny said Mac looked at him "what how" Stella asked "this morning me and Don interviewed this woman Emma and her son about Marie Fenton she told us Marie was always complaining about the noise waking her baby up well the same woman just rang Don's phone to say the woman on the news we're looking for in Megan's disappearance is Marie Fenton she just saw the picture of her on the news" Danny said "does Don know this" Mac asked Danny shook his head "no he's lying on the couch feeling sorry for himself he refused to answer the phone so I took the call outside" Danny sighed "Danny he's missing Megan" Stella said surprised Danny would say that "yeh I know Stella but its like he's giving up all hope" Danny sighed "ok I'll secure a warrant for her apartment Stella you and Aiden come with me Danny let Don know but not until we've left ok" Mac said Danny nodded as the others left

Megan squealed and toppled over as one of the rats ran past her brushing against her legs she landed in the vomit on the floor she sat her self up and sobbed "boo wan boo ada dahee wan boo" she cried she was so thirsty she poked her tongue out but it had stopped raining it was getting dark now Megan didn't like the dark "ada" she croaked she closed her eyes but she could hear the noises still and they frightened her so she opened them again her arms and legs where hurting from where she had scratched them she hoped dada would come soon or maybe dahee "Dahee wa oo" she sobbed but still no one came

They burst through the apartment door "Marie Fenton NYPD" Mac shouted as he entered the apartment Marie jumped of the bed "what on earth get out all of you get out now" she snapped "Marie Fenton your under arrest on the suspicion of the kidnapping of Megan Flack and murder of James Fenton" Stella said "what don't be silly I havent done such stupid things just wait till my husband gets back he'll make you see sense" Marie said crossly "get her out of here and search the place" Mac sighed looking round it was obvious that Megan wasn't here "we need to find anything that will tell us where Megan could be" he added silently praying Megan was ok

Danny walked into the break room Don was still lying on the couch in the dark Danny hated seeing his friend like this "Don" he said quietly but got no answer "Don" he tried again the was a sigh "what Messer" Don answered harshly "we've got a suspect in Megan's disappearance" Danny said Don sat up quick "what who" he asked "Marie Fenton" Danny answered Don stared at him as he thought why he knew that name then it hit him "woh she's our suspect in the James Fenton case isn't she" Don asked shocked Danny nodded "do we know for sure she's got Megan" Don asked seriously "no but she has been identified as the woman in the picture that was the phone call on your cell was earlier it was the woman you interviewed this morning" Danny said "I want to interview her" Don said suddenly standing up Danny shook his head "no sorry Don you cant Mac's orders your not to be any where near her" he said Don stifled a sob as teas ran down his face "this is my daughter where talking about and I need to know where she is Danny its its been nine hours you understand nine hours Danny she must be scared out of her mind doesn't he understand she's only fifteen months old a baby and she's been with a complete stranger all day does Mac realise that" Don sobbed "yeh mate he does and he's been working hard to find her we all have look Mac said you can observe the interview from behind the glass when they bring her in" Danny said softly "so so she hasn't got Meg with her" Don said wide eyed Danny shook his head "she she's dead Danny my baby my little baby girl is dead an I couldn't protect her I only had her for six months I was loving it I was loving being a dad it was the best thing in the world and now she's gone" he cried "you don't know that Don she's probably just left her somewhere come on they'll be bringing Marie in soon lets go splash some water on your face freshen up then you'll be able to think clearer" Danny soothed Don nodded as both men headed to the door

Megan had only half slept the squeaks from the rats had totally frightened her every time she heard a noise it made her jump and whimper dogs were barking and now it was totally dark she couldn't see them a man had come out earlier but he hadn't seen her Megan shivered from the cold "ada" it was just a whisper barely audible she started to cry as she rubbed her eyes it was so cold and she felt so itchy and tired why didn't he come for her all she wanted was a cuddle and to go to sleep he always cuddled her when she was tired why not now had she made him cross she stood up against the wall she wished the lady would come back she didn't really like lady's but she would be happy to see anyone now but no no one came she was all alone

Don watched through the mirror with Danny while Mac and Stella interrogated Marie Fenton "come on Marie where is she the little girl you took what have you done with her" Stella asked crossly "what little girl I don't know what your talking about" Marie said looking puzzled "Megan the baby girl who you took from Jack N Jill day care this Morning Marie just after you killed your ex husband" Stella retorted slamming the picture of her and Megan in the park on the table "I don't have a child and I don't know what your talking about and what do you mean killed James" Marie snapped back shocked "you did have a child once though you had a little girl she was eighteen months old when she died wasn't she I believe she was in the bath tub" Mac said quietly "I don't want to talk about that its private" Marie said clasping her hands together "I've seen the picture of your daughter Marie she has the same colour hair as Megan and same eyes they even have the same initials" Mac said calmly "this is nonsense my daughters name was Donna not Megan" Marie answered crossly in the other room while Danny and Flack had been watching the anger had been welling up in Don and now something stirred in his mind "oh god" he breathed and before Danny could stop him he dashed out the room into the other room he grabbed Marie Fenton out of her chair and held her up against the wall "where is Megan where's my daughter you bitch" he snarled at her "I don't know" wailed Marie "Detective Flack stop this right now" Mac said trying to get him to let go of the suspect "yes you do you took her you heard her name and took her the girl who was looking after her said she was singing silly songs about her full name to get her off to sleep and you heard it and thought she was your daughter didn't you" he said angrily "Don Megan Flack sounds nothing like Donna Fenton" Stella said calmly Flack kept his angry eyes on Marie Fenton "Megan's middle is Donna it was the closest Alicia could get to my name and this bitch heard that so I'll ask again where is my daughter" Flack took a picture out of his pocket "look at her her name is Megan Donna Flack she's fifteen months old and right at this moment she is somewhere out in that city cold frightened and alone crying for me and if I don't find her soon your life wont be worth living so tell me WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER!" he screamed in her face the was silence in the room except for Marie Fenton sobbing "I…I couldn't get her to stop crying she kept screaming and screaming and she was giving me a headache I tried to soothe her" Marie cried "what did you do Marie" Stella asked quietly "I only gave her some juice and tried to give her some dinner but then she kept being sick and screaming hysterically and I just couldn't take it any more so I put my hand over her mouth so no one could hear her and put her in the alley way next to the rubbish dumpster I just need to get rid of the headache she gave me and James to come he would know what to do I knew he would make it better" she sniffed "was it orange juice" Don snapped Marie nodded "you stupid stupid bitch" Don cussed at her "let me get this right she starts being sick and is crying but instead of going to a hospital you dumped a sick fifteen month old baby out with the trash you sick twisted Bitch" Danny growled "which alley" Flack snapped "by where James and I use to live on Allen street I was going to show him we had Donna back it would mean we where a family again" Marie whispered "Detective Flack let go of her now Don come on lets go find Megan" Mac said quietly taking Don's arm "if my little girl is harmed in any way your life wont be worth living I swear" Don seethed "Don now" Mac barked "yeh ok yeh lets go" Don replied shaking his head in disbelief at what he had just heard from the sobbing woman as they were leaving the room Marie looked up at Stella "I didn't kill James I loved him we were talking about getting back together and trying again" she sobbed "did you have an argument" Stella asked Marie nodded "I wanted to try for another baby but he wasn't ready that's all he told me in a year or two I didn't kill him" she sobbed.

Mac had the lights and sirens going on the SUV he looked over at Flack he looked as white as sheet "it'll be ok Don we'll fined her" Mac said trying to be positive "what if she's not there Mac its been ten hours since she was taken we don't know when she was put out she could of moved off on her own or someone else could of taken her or I don't know how bad the allergy can be Mac I mean how much she gave her how long Megan's been sick she could be seriously ill Mac or d or oh god" Don sobbed voicing the thing that worried him the most "lets get there first before we worry about anything else" Mac told him they pulled up to the alley and jumped out of the car "MEGAN, MEGAN" Don shouted Mac handed him a torch they walked up the alley other officers arrived they put lights on to shine down the ally "Megan" Mac called "sshh a minuet" Don said to Mac he listened he could hear crying and retching "Megan baby its daddy" he said following the noise he looked around flashing the torch as he went then he heard a very quiet "ada" he spun round and the light landed on the little girl sat on the floor with her hands over face she was in a state the diaper she was almost wearing was hanging off her her vestie was filthy she was soaked to the skin and covered in vomit she had nothing on except the dirty vest and diaper the was sick all around her she was shaking with cold the hives where all over her filthy body Don could hear the rats scurrying around he put the torch down "oh Christ Mac look at her she got hives all over her" he said letting out a sob he crouched down in front of her "hey baby girl its ok daddy's here your safe now" he said going to pick her up "Don wait a minuet" Mac said he took the camera he had with him and took a few photos of Megan and the scene "I'm sorry Don I want that woman punished for this so I want the prosecutor and jury to see the scene as we saw it" Mac said Don nodded Megan was whimpering "ok baby I got you" Don soothed as he striped her of the vest and diaper he cleaned her as best he could and wrapped her in a blanket and his jacket then picking her up and cuddled her she peeped through her fingers at him "hiya baby" Don said smiling Megan wrapped her arms round his neck and sobbed "ada" she croaked and retched then she started to cry "sshh baby its ok I've got you now I love you so much my beautiful imp" Don soothed her kissing her head "we need to take her to the hospital to be checked out Don" Mac said looking relieved that Megan was ok and not to badly hurt "yeh" Don said smiling at Megan and stroking her hair while Mac picked up the torch and bagged Megan's clothes Don kissed Megan on the side of her head "love you baby girl my beautiful imp" he said softly getting in the car he sat in the front passenger seat with Megan cuddled in his arms Mac got in and drove to the hospital "here Don see if Megan will take some of this" he said handing him a water bottle Don pulled the top up and gave it to Megan who took it greedily and drank "woh baby take it easy" Don said Megan choked slightly and started to cough she brought some of the water back up and cried Don sat her up and rubbed her back "its ok imp its ok" he soothed giving her boo Megan smiled as she cuddled the rabbit and snuggled back into Don's arms as they reached the hospital

Back at the lab the news had come through that Megan had been found and was ok and on her way to hospital to be checked out everyone was relieved but still had to figure out who had killed James Fenton "hey Stel I was just looking through Flack's notes from the interview with Marie Fenton's neighbour she said that she over heard Marie and another woman having an argument over James telling Marie to stay away from him according to the Neighbour the woman's name was Ella I think we need to speak to Marie again" Danny said sighing "I'll get Aiden to come in with me" Stella smiled "yeh I think I'd swing for her for what she put Flack and Megan through" Danny sighed in the interview room Stella spoke to Marie "one of our officer's said you had a visit from someone called Ella and you had a fight over James" she asked "oh yeh her" Marie sniffed "told me to stay away from him had some idea he was hers but she wasn't his type at all Marie added perplexed "do you know any thing about her" Stella asked "yeh her name is Ella Jackson she worked in the office for Hendon Sign Company same place James worked far to pushy man mad" Marie answered "thankyou Marie" Stella said as she and Aiden left the room "I'm truly sorry for what I did to that little girl I hope she's ok" Marie sobbed Aiden looked at her with pity "she's very frightened and very sick thanks to you just to let you know she's allergic to orange juice so if I was you I'd think twice before doing something that stupid next time" she answered then left the room Marie bowed her head Danny walked over to Stella and Aiden "hey I've just been working out the time line between James Fenton being murdered and Megan being taken theres no way Marie Fenton could do both coz we had phone calls to say people had seen her across from the day care and we know she had Megan" Danny finished "well it looks like we have a new suspect to talk to" Stella said.

At the hospital the doctor checked Megan out to the annoyance of the child who kept trying to push the doctors hand away and grab her dads tie the hospital had let Don give her a bath and had provided Don with a clean diaper and Mac had brought Megan a new sleep suit to put on "well she seems to be all right it looks like she has the orange juice out of her system we'll give her some anti histamine and calamine lotion to help get rid of the hives but I think its best to keep her in over night just to make sure she's all right" Doctor Murphy said smiling at Megan who whined at her dad to pick her up while hitting the doctors hand to move it Flack sighed he had hoped to just go home and put this nightmare behind him "is that really necessary cant I just take her home" Don said frowning at the doctor "maybe its for the best Don don't forget she's had something that makes her seriously ill and she's been on her own for the best part of a day and you did say she was feeling grizzly this morning so just for peace of mind" Mac said softly "yeh I suppose" Don sighed picking Megan up and cuddling her "good lets find you a room" the doctor smiled.

Ella Jackson sat up strait in the interview room her posture was one of annoyance she was also five months pregnant "why am I here" she asked stiffly "you know a James Fenton Ella" Stella asked "yes he's my boyfriend why" she asked "he was found stabbed to death this morning" Aiden answered "oh god that bitch how could she" Ella cried "who would that be Ella" Stella asked "Marie Fenton his ex she wouldn't leave him alone kept blaming him for the child's death everyone knew she was to blame" Ella said "from what I have heard it was accident" Stella said "oh yeh she would say that" Ella snorted "it was me he came to when he had had enough of her I told him she was insane but he just laughed and now she's killed him" Ella said upset "the thing is Ella Marie couldn't have killed James you see she was across the city getting ready to commit another crime and she was seen by several people around the time James was murdered funny you say you where James Fenton's girlfriend Marie tells us she was surprised you and James hooked up as you weren't his type even some of your colleagues said he had made a mistake going with you" Aiden said "he was a bastard he told me he was going to get back with Marie he got me pregnant and ditched me didn't want anything to do with our child so yeh I stabbed him if I wasn't going to have him then I wasn't going to let her have him ether" Ella smirked Stella and Aiden looked at her "you know what they say Marie Fenton is sick if that's so your sick and twisted" Aiden said with disgust and walked out of the room.

Stella Danny Aiden and Hawkes arrived at the hospital to see Megan they were greeted by Mac "you close the case" he asked "yeh Ella Jackson confessed in the end this case was just a mess" Stella said "tell me about it" Mac sighed "so how's Megan Moo" Danny asked "she's going to be fine no side affects from being on her own in the cold and wet she was hitting out at the Doctor and grumbling at them there keeping her in just to make sure the orange juice is completely out of her system and they gave her anti histamine to help get rid of the hives" Mac smiled "what on earth does that child have against doctors" Aiden laughed shaking her head "so where is she" Hawkes asked "sleeping come and see" Mac smiled walking over to the hospital room the others followed him what they saw melted their hearts Don was flat out on the bed asleep with Megan lying on top of his chest covered by a blanket she was holding on to his tie with one hand while the other rested on his cheek while Don had one arm wrapped round her the other was dangling over the side holding on to boo Megan had a little smile on her face "you know she defiantly has a thing for his ties" Stella laughed softly everyone smiled as they watched father and daughter sleeping peacefully.

The End

This is my first go at a story so please be gentle and thanks for reading


End file.
